1. Field
This relates to a burner.
2. Background
In general, burners may directly heat an object to be cooked or a container that contains an object to be cooked with flame generated by burning gas. Such burners may include a burner head, a burner cap covering the burner head, and an ejection device ejecting gas to the burner head.